Dragon Saga: Episode 1
This is the first episode of Dragon Saga and the episode belongs to Saiyan Saga (Dragon Saga). 'Story' It was a peacefull day at the farm, the grass was green as ever, the sky was more blue than yesterday, and Ryo was on the ground chilling, watching the sky. Suddenly, he notices a..- (Ryo): Shooting star! (Gets up, running after it) The "Star" crashes near his farm, in the woods. He approaches it slowly, and he trips on a rock, falling down even more closer to it. It has been revealed, that it wasnt a shooting star at all. It was an alien, with one eye, most of its body parts were damaged. (Ryo, scaredly trying to wake it up): H-Hello? My name is Ryo. Are you alright? (Alien, waking his eyes up): If you.. t-truly are Ryo Sun... (cough) get in the spaceship... and.. It will scan your blood... (Cough) You, are not a human.. You-... Are a Saiyan... A heartless warrior who seeks to defeat... Lord Frieza... B-but it is not the case... The Saiyans are coming to Earth.. in one Earth's year.. Go to the spaceship... And it will take you to... Turtle Hermit's.. (cough) to train you... Please.. (cough) for Earth's sake! (The heartbeat stops) ... (Ryo): I am not human..? (He looks at the space pod) So, I can save Earth..? Hmm.. Alright... Then... Ryo steps in the space pod. It closes it automatically, and starts to float. Ryo, is nervously sweating right now, not knowing what will happen. The space pod starts flying faster than a Military Jet. After five, scary minutes, he's at an island with one house, "Kame-senin" written on the top. (Ryo, stepping out): H-Hello? I am Ryo! An elder steps out of the house (Roshi): Aha.. You must be Ryo. (Ryo): Yes... Mister.. Turtle Her- (Roshi): Call me Master Roshi. Well, then, Ryo. Show me what you got. Punch me. (Ryo): What!? I can't punch you! (Roshi): Punch me in the face, you turd! (Ryo, preparing to punch Roshi): A tur-, what!? (Throws his punch at Roshi) Roshi blocks the punch by quickly grabbing the arm, swinging Ryo aside. (Roshi): I see, you do have some anger issues. A typical Saiyan type. Ryo, standing up, prepares to charge at Roshi, as he goes off. Roshi stops Ryo with one hand-palm. (Ryo): How'did ya get all this strength?! (Roshi): I was trained by all various masters in the world. Now, I am a master. I gave lessons to a lot of people. Meet these people. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Chi-Chi step out. (Roshi): These are my students. Well, except Chi-Chi. She's still broke since her boyfriend's death. Her boyfriend was also my student. (Ryo): Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... But.. .When can we start my lessons..? (Roshi): Tomorrow. I already have a place for you to sleep. The scene cuts to the living room, with sleeping bags inside. (Ryo): Alright. Better than nothing, I guess.. (Chi-Chi, approaching Ryo): Hey. (Ryo): Oh, hello. You're, uh... Chi-Chi, right? (Chi-Chi): Yeah. And you're Ryo, right? (Ryo): Right. And uh, sorry for what happened to your boyfriend.. (Chi-Chi): It's alright.. Well, uh.. I came here to give you your sleeping bag.. Chi-Chi hands Ryo the sleeping bag (Ryo): Thank you. (Chi-Chi): Good luck at your training. (Ryo): Thanks.. THE END. Category:Fan Fiction